Apuestas estúpidas
by Sakhory
Summary: 2P!, One-shot. Finlandia y Noruega hacen una apuesta que afecta a terceros. ¿Logrará el noruego cumplir con el reto propuesto por su amigo? ¿O deberá afrontar las consecuencias? 2P!Noruega/2P!Dinamarca. Leve 2P!Finlandia/2P!Suecia.


¡Hola! He aquí yo con un one-shot :3 ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes aquí tampoco.

**Advertencias:** 2P!, lenguaje ofensivo.

**Dedicado a:** _thenordic5forever96._ No recuerdo si fue por PM o review, pero dijiste que te gustaría ver un "2P!DenNor en el que Finlandia apueste con Noruega que no es capaz de estar 24 horas sin Dinamarca". Como leerás a continuación, no serán exactamente 24 horas... pero bueno. Encontré tiempo para escribirlo. Espero que te guste :) Y gracias por tu apoyo en mis historias.

* * *

Al ver al noruego besar por séptima vez a Dinamarca en aquella reunión (tres veces ya era demasiado), Suecia miró a Finlandia con una expresión que decía "haz algo con tu amigo".

Y Finlandia accedió, aunque odiaba hacer caso a Suecia, porque él también estaba algo harto de los tortolitos.

—Si no te conociera—susurró el finlandés a su amigo—Diría que no podrías estar 24 horas sin Dinamarca.

Noruega lo fulminó con la mirada, sin que el danés se diera cuenta. Había pasado décadas sin el otro nórdico. Sólo que cuando Dinamarca accedió a tener (por fin) una relación con él, no se le daba la gana de dejarlo en paz. Sí, le daba su espacio... aunque no durante 24 horas de corrido.

—Sabes que puedo estar 24 horas sin él—refunfuñó el escandinavo.

—Sí, lo sé... —apoyó Finlandia—¿Pero podrías estar una semana sin él?

—Creo que...

—Y cuando digo sin él, me refiero a nada de llamadas, o mensajes, o chats, o video llamadas.

—Vamos, un mísero _Whatsapp_...

—Nada.

—Tal vez pueda—se atrevió a decir.

—¿Te gustaría probar?

El noruego no contestó. Miró a Dinamarca, que parecía entretenido con su conversación con Holanda.

—¿Porqué me sales con esto? —siseó el castaño a su amigo.

—Porque ya es insoportable verlos así de juntitos. Además, ¿no crees también que Dinamarca quiere espacio, pero no se atreve a decírtelo? —respondió con susurros. Estaban en una conferencia mundial, por lo que era recomendable hablar en voz baja, y no por respeto a los demás, sino por posibles oyentes entrometidos.

—Finlandia... creo que tienes otras razones—desconfió Noruega.

—Me descubriste—el rubio sonrió, burlón—También me parece interesante ver cómo pasas una semana... o dos... sin él.

—¿¡Dos!? Eso es mucho. ¡Y sin contacto! —el noruego apretó los dientes, con ganas de soltarle un puñetazo al finés. Pasó décadas sin ver o saber algo del danés en el pasado. Desde que la paz se había instalado (más o menos) en el mundo, sólo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido—¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?

—¿El hecho de darle espacio a Dinamarca? —sugirió Finlandia—Y otros asuntos relacionados con tu idiotez crónica.

El noruego dudó. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la nación danesa, quién en ese momento le sonrió tímidamente.

—No soy un cobarde que huye de los retos, y lo sabes—le recordó Noruega, mientras su corazón latía un poco más rápido luego de ver aquél gesto tan tierno—Pero dudo ser capaz de lograrlo.

—Hazlo. Si te sirve de motivación, haremos una apuesta.

Eso interesó más al noruego.

—¿Qué apostamos? —preguntó el castaño.

—Si no logras pasar 15 días...

—¡Dos semanas son 14 días, no 15! —se quejó.

—¡15 días, dije! —aclaró Finlandia, con un tono de voz amenazante—Si no logras pasar 15 días sin Dinamarca, y sin ningún tipo de contacto, y sin explicación de porque dejaste de hablarle, entonces yo gano. Eso significa que por 24 horas tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga.

Noruega tembló. No le temía a los monstruos, a la naturaleza o a los hombres. Pero sí le temía a la retorcida e infinita imaginación que su mejor amigo poseía.

—...Y si lo logras, tú ganas—continuó Finlandia.

—Y si yo gano—puntualizó Noruega—Harás algo similar con Suecia.

A Finlandia se le iluminó la mirada. Pasar una quincena sin el sueco era mil veces mejor que tener a alguien a su disposición. Empezó a desear que su amigo ganara...

—Estarás dos semanas—explicó Noruega, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro—Todo el tiempo con él...

El noruego se auto felicitó por haber acabado con la aparente gloria en los ojos del finlandés, que por un segundo creyó haber estado ganando de una forma u otra.

—Hijo de puta—lo insultó el rubio, con la mandíbula desencajada.

—Y cuando digo todo el tiempo... es todo el tiempo—aclaró—Excepto el tiempo mínimo para hacer necesidades básicas en el baño. No soy tan malvado como para hacerte pasar por eso...

—Te odio.

—...Aunque ducharse o bañarse queda afuera de esto.

—Dijiste que el baño era la excepción.

—Dije necesidades básicas, del estilo de necesitar un retrete. Lo que es bañarse... bueno, ahí también debes estar con él.

Pocas veces el finlandés lo había mirado con tanta furia. Pero aún así...

—Bailaré sobre tu tumba—prometió Finlandia, estrechando la mano del castaño para cerrar el trato, ante la curiosa mirada de los indirectamente involucrados Dinamarca y Suecia.

Verdadera amistad.

.

Desde el momento en que Noruega se despidió con un largo beso de su novio, a las 6 de la tarde exactamente, la quincena comenzó a contarse.

Dinamarca no supo porqué, en ese momento, pero ese beso le había sabido a despedida.

.

El primer día no fue difícil. Es decir, pasó una tarde tranquila. El problema fue cuando cayó la noche, y Noruega se percató de lo solitario que era dormir solo... y así durante 14 noches más.

Pudo mantenerse tres días ocupado. El cuarto día (un domingo, por el amor de Odín) se la pasó viendo _Game of Thrones_ para matar el tiempo.

El lunes, día 5, Finlandia decidió visitarlo.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —preguntó el visitante, abriendo una botella de vodka.

—Hasta ahora bien. Pero se me agotan las ideas—reconoció el escandinavo.

—Bueno, hoy se cumple un tercio de la apuesta—le recordó el rubio, preparando _shots_.

—Dos tercios para ver a Dinamarca y que tu tortura comience.

—Ya veremos—gruñó el finlandés, recordando lo que le sucedería de perder la apuesta—Por cierto... no pude evitar reparar en el detalle de que tu celular, teléfono y módem están tirados por el jardín.

—Preferí evitar las tentaciones—contestó Noruega, alzando el vaso para brindar y haciendo fondo blanco.

.

El sexto día y con resaca, Noruega extrañó más que nunca los cuidados del danés.

Y no recordaba de dónde había sacado tanta fuerza de voluntad para evitar llamarlo estando borracho.

.

"El séptimo día, Dios descansó".

El séptimo día, en el caso de Noruega, se rindió y fue al jardín a recoger sus cosas y conectarse.

Habían varios mensajes de parte de Dinamarca en su celular.

_"Buenas Noches, Noru :)" Miércoles, 23:00. _

_"Buenos días..." Jueves, 08:00. _

_"Hace tiempo que no tengo noticias tuyas... ¿todo bien?" Lunes, 15:00._

_"Espero no haber hecho algo malo :(" Hoy, 11:00._

Con eso último, Noruega sintió impulsos de correr hacia la casa del otro nórdico.

Todo aquél que le había llamado masoquista alguna vez... pues tenía toda la razón.

Continuó leyendo.

.

La segunda semana intentó distraerse con todo lo que fuera posible, pero todo le recordaba a Dinamarca.

Iba a comprar postres, veía una torta danesa. Tomaba una cerveza, ésta decía "_Made in Denmark_". Pasaba por cualquier edificio, vería la bandera roja y blanca de su vecino eventualmente.

—Puta globalización—maldijo al ver las ofertas de "_¡3_ _noches en Copenhague!_".

.

—¿Hay algún problema con Dinamarca? —preguntó Islandia sin rodeos el día 10, en el que fue a visitar a su hermano mayor.

—Hice una apuesta con Finlandia—eso fue explicación suficiente para la joven nación.

—Eres un idiota.

—Las consecuencias valdrán la pena.

—¿No crees que Dinamarca está triste por no verte?

—No me digas—rodó los ojos—En cinco días lo veré.

—Idiota—repitió el menor.

—Más respeto con tu hermano mayor—se quejó, revolviendo los cabellos plateados de su hermanito. Éste infló sus redondeadas mejillas, un poco molesto, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Y no puedes mandar una carta con algún ave?

—...Ya lo pensé, pero Finlandia no me deja.

Islandia parecía decepcionado.

—Bueno... —comenzó el albino—Serás un idiota con sus razones, pero al menos eres honesto y no haces trampa.

Eso le subió un poco el ánimo al noruego. Sobreviviría cinco días más.

.

Día 11.

—Lo extraño—se quejó el noruego, arañando la almohada.

Suspiró. Maldijo a su orgullo por negarse a ese desafío. Esperaba que el danés no estuviera mal de verdad.

.

—Debo decir que has hecho un buen trabajo—comentó Finlandia el doceavo día—No ha habido ningún tipo de contacto de tu parte.

—Ya me hubiera gustado—respondió el noruego.

—Aunque encuentro tus _e-mails_ un poco extraños. ¿Quién compra un hacha, cuando ya se tienen 71 y contando?

—Yo no... ¿porqué sabes eso?

—Ah. Suecia me ayudó a _hackear _tu ordenador y a pincharte el móvil. Por si acaso, le dije que si lo hacía, 4 de esas 24 horas de dominio le correspondían a él.

Para Noruega, si había algo peor que la imaginación de Finlandia, entonces eso era definitivamente la imaginación de Suecia.

—¿Y no le contaste lo que pasaría si perdieras? —se quejó el castaño.

—No necesito. Dudo que ganes—contestó fríamente el finés, intentando disimular su sonrojo.

—Te noto confiado.

—Noruega, estás a punto de tomar tu abrigo e irte.

—...Maldición—resopló el noruego, alejándose de la puerta.

.

Dinamarca suspiró. Hacía 13 días que Noruega no daba señales de vida. No había querido ir a molestarlo a su casa porque tal vez se encontraba enojado. Además, Finlandia lo había telefoneado para decirle que bajo ninguna circunstancia molestara al noruego.

Estaba preocupado.

.

La nación escandinava casi arañaba las paredes. Había hecho de todo para no pensar en el danés, ¡pero era imposible sacárselo de la cabeza!

—Mañana—dijo en voz alta, dando vueltas por la cocina—Mañana a las 6 de la tarde lo veré—se consoló.

.

Al día siguiente, Finlandia estaba nervioso. Caminaba a la casa del noruego, deseando para sus adentros que éste se rindiera y perdiera la apuesta a último momento.

Debía tomar medidas drásticas para que eso sucediera.

.

—¡Cállate, Finlandia! —gritó Noruega, tapándose los oídos. Su amigo (si es que podía seguir llamándolo así) había comenzado a hablar del danés y decirle cosas que lo hacían querer salir corriendo a buscarlo.

—Imagínatelo. Debe haber dormido solo todas estas noches. Solitario, igual que tú, con sólo una simple sábana y la almohada como compañera—decía Finlandia, mientras el otro nórdico se retorcía de ansiedad—O aún mejor... no estuvo solo. Alguna linda chica o chico habrá ido a hacerle compañía por la noche. O algo más que simple compañía. Aprovecharse de su inocencia—se mofó el rubio, mientras el castaño cambiaba su cara de sufrimiento a otra de furia. Al noruego le hervía la sangre al imaginar lo que había descrito el finlandés.

—¡Finlandia, eres un cruel traidor y mal amigo! —le gritó Noruega, enojado.

—¿Sabes que me puse a pensar también? —continuó la otra nación, haciendo caso omiso a la furia noruega—Que Holanda lo visitó también. Y Dinamarca no le negaría la entrada...

—Ese marihuanero de mierda...

—O aún mejor—continuó el finlandés, que se le había ocurrida la mejor idea de su vida—Tal vez Suecia esté ahora mismo en su casa. Probablemente lo obligue a hacer esas cochinadas que le encantan—Finlandia sabía que el sueco no era un ser tan miserable, pero la cara de su amigo se transformaba cada vez más, por lo que prosiguió—Sabes que no le tiene cariño a Dinamarca, así que probablemente esté siendo todo con él, excepto blando. Oh, pobre Dinamarca...

—Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta ahora mismo—lo interrumpió bruscamente Noruega, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Se largó corriendo de la casa, así como estaba, sin molestarse en tomar un abrigo... ni en ponerse pantalones.

—Finlandia, eres un genio—se autofelicitó el más bajo, siguiendo a su vecino.

.

El danés se llevó la taza de café a los labios. Estaba pensando en desobedecer lo que Finlandia le había dicho, aunque le diera miedo. Deseó para sus adentros que el noruego apareciera, pero dudaba que eso sucediera.

Miró la hora. Eran las 6 y casi 10 minutos. Tal vez todavía tenía tiempo...

Patadas violentas en la puerta lo hicieron sobresaltar y casi soltar un grito. Asustado, aferró el café caliente (si su visitante era peligroso, se lo arrojaba en la cara) y quitó el cerrojo de la puerta.

Esta se abrió con un estruendo y alguien se arrojó sobre el danés. Antes de que lo empujaran al suelo, el rubio lanzó el café a la cara del intruso.

.

Finlandia alcanzó rápidamente la casa de Dinamarca, imaginándose muchos posibles escenarios distintos.

Pero nada como lo que presenció al asomarse por la puerta abierta.

La situación era más o menos así: Noruega (en tan sólo ropa interior y una playera) sobre Dinamarca, aplastándolo contra el suelo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, despotricando contra Suecia (que obviamente no se encontraba allí) y diciendo "¡quema!" de a ratos. Además de tener la cara chorreando café. El danés decía constantemente "lo siento", y parecía querer ayudar al otro, pero no podía moverse. Tenía media taza rota en una mano. El suelo estaba lleno de trozos de cerámica pertenecientes a esa taza, y café.

Sacó una foto para recordar un momento tan épico. Cosa de no arrepentirse jamás en su vida de no haberlo hecho.

—¡¿Dónde está el sueco?! ¿¡Qué te hizo ese bastardo hijo de puta!? —gritaba Noruega, hecho una furia.

—¡N-no veo a Suecia desde la junta de hace 15 días! —intentaba hacerle entender Dinamarca, asustado y avergonzado.

—¡¿Él te obligó a defenderlo, no es así!?

—¡Noru, tranquilízate! —rogó el danés.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, si ese sueco de mierda...?!

—¡Suecia no estuvo aquí!

Noruega no dijo nada más por el momento, se limitó a respirar agitadamente.

—Si me dejas levantarme—le dijo el danés, un poco más tranquilo a causa de que los gritos del otro cesaron—Te ayudaré a lavarte la cara con agua fría.

El noruego se puso de pie en silencio, mientras Finlandia observaba el fin de ese caos desde la puerta.

—Lo siento mucho. Pensé que eras una persona peligrosa—se disculpó el más alto, avergonzado—¿Estás enojado? —se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era bastante obvia—Es decir, ¿enojado conmigo?

—No, contigo no, al contrario. Me alegra que sepas defenderte—contestó el de ojos verdes, enjuagándose la cara.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el finlandés (en el cuál ninguno de los otros dos había reparado anteriormente) habló.

—Todo muy bonito, Noruega, pero perdiste la apuesta.

Los demás nórdicos giraron abruptamente, para encontrarse con la sonrisa triunfante del país vecino.

—Todo es tu culpa—gruñó el noruego.

—Tú te dejaste manipular—se defendió el finés.

—¿Qué apuesta? —los interrumpió el danés.

—Apostó que estaría 15 días sin comunicarse contigo—le respondió rápidamente Finlandia—Hoy se cumplen esos 15 días, pero el idiota salió corriendo cuando la apuesta casi llegaba al final.

—¿Apostaste eso? —Dinamarca estaba en parte decepcionado, pero a la vez algo aliviado porque el noruego no estaba verdaderamente enojado con él.

—Sí, sí, lo siento. Si te sirve de consuelo, ahora debo cumplir 24 horas de servidumbre como castigo—suspiró Noruega.

Finlandia estaba radiante, y el danés un poco triste, aunque luego éste último se dio cuenta de una cosa.

—Espera, ¿a qué hora finalizaba la apuesta? —preguntó el más alto.

—A las 6—contestaron los otros dos al unísono, uno con más ganas que el otro.

—Esto... —Dinamarca juntó coraje para decir lo siguiente—Noruega llegó a casa luego de las 6. De eso estoy seguro.

La sonrisa en la cara de Finlandia desapareció, pareciendo trasladarse a la del noruego.

—Me tienes que estar jodiendo—dijo con un hilo de voz la nación finesa, boquiabierto.

A Noruega se le iluminó la cara, y corrió hacia su pareja para darle un beso que casi lo tira al suelo (nuevamente).

—¡Eres mi ángel salvador! —lo adoró el de cabello castaño, sin importarle lo estúpido que parecía, mientras repartía besos en el rostro del rubio. Éste último estaba completamente sonrojado, pero también muy contento por lo mucho que había extrañado las muestras de cariño del otro.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda... —repetía sistemáticamente el finlandés, como si eso fuera a solucionar algo, mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

—¡Empiezas mañana, Finlandia! ¡Ya arreglé todo con Suecia! —le comunicó el noruego a su mejor amigo, ante la atónita mirada de éste—Por supuesto que planifiqué todo, tenía que distraerme con algo.

El finés le dedicó algunos de los insultos más fuertes de su colección, y salió del recinto dando un portazo.

—Gracias, ¡gracias, Dinamarca! —exclamó nuevamente el más bajo, abrazando al dueño de la casa por detrás, quien intentaba limpiar el desastre del suelo.

—Noru... —musitó—¿Porqué aceptaste? —parecía realmente triste.

—Lo sé, fue muy idiota—confesó el de ojos verdes—En parte quería darte tu espacio... y en parte no quería negarme a un reto. Lo siento. Si sirve de algo decirlo... te extrañé demasiado.

Dinamarca lo observó con sus ojos celestes brillando.

—Yo también te extrañé, y no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo—dijo, terminando su tarea.

—Eso seguro—prometió el noruego, que ya tuvo bastante con esa experiencia, y también estaba un poco desanimado por haber decepcionado al danés—Haré lo que quieras.

—No es como que necesite algo... además de una explicación de porque viniste a mi casa en paños menores.

—Estaba apurado—contestó—No me molestaría estar a tu disposición 24 horas—sugirió también atrevidamente, acercándose a su vecino, que estaba en una esquina de la cocina.

—Te dije que no necesito nada más... —le recordó el danés.

—No mientas, Den—reprochó, acorralándolo es esa esquina—Me necesitas a mí. Y yo a ti~.

Viéndose en esa situación tan singular, el rubio se preparó para alguna perversión por parte del otro, pero sucedió algo diferente.

Dinamarca emitió un balbuceo de sorpresa cuando Noruega lo abrazó muy fuerte contra sí, dejando la cabeza del danés reposada contra su pecho.

—¿Noru? —murmuró el mayor, confundido por el fuerte agarre.

—Perdón—dijo el otro—Sé que pedirlo no va a cambiar nada. Joder, te dije muchas veces que soy un imbécil impulsivo, y que te lastimaría.

—No ha sido para tanto.

—Estas triste. Y odio eso, más porque fui yo el que te hizo sentir mal—le dijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos rubios.

—Si me sigues abrazando así de fuerte, no voy a poder respirar... —le avisó el danés, un poco asfixiado contra el otro nórdico. Éste último aflojó un poco el agarre—Gracias. Mira, tengo que decirte algo... —confesó el mayor, apartándose un poco.

Noruega lo miró con cierto temor.

—¡No es nada malo! —se apresuró a aclarar Dinamarca—Pero... me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo.

—Puedo esperar—le dijo el más bajo, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo al sofá.

El castaño esperó al otro pacientemente: sabía que a veces a su pareja le costaba un poco decir las cosas. Sólo le quedaba darle un poco de tiempo, y esperarlo en silencio.

Finalmente, el rubio se decidió a hablar:

—Te perdono—dijo antes que nada—Pero n-no quiero que me dejes así otra vez... al menos no sin avisar—lo dijo con un hilo de voz, recordando el momento en el cuál por culpa de sus jefes, los demás nórdicos habían abandonado su casa, dejándolo así solo—El espacio que tengo está bien. No necesito ni más ni menos—añadió, mirándose las manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo en ese momento. Era mejor que la penetrante mirada esmeralda de Noruega.

—Me alegra mucho que sea así—respondió el más bajo, dado que el otro parecía haber terminado con lo que tenía para decir—No está en mis planes el volverte a dejar—añadió, tomando con delicadeza las mejillas del otro, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara a los ojos.

—Lo sé... —murmuró el danés, queriendo desviar la mirada nuevamente, pero rindiéndose ante aquellos ojos verdes.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más. Noruega acercó su rostro al del otro nórdico, cerrando los ojos en cuanto sus labios se toparon con los otros.

Dinamarca había experimentado muchos tipos de besos con el noruego, pero muy pocos como ése. Noruega tenía besos de euforia (como el que anteriormente le había dado ese día), para pedir perdón, otros que demostraban las ganas que tenía de hacerle de todo,, o algunos que simplemente expresaban ternura y cuanto lo quería.

Ese era una mezcla de todos los anteriores; que significaba tantas cosas a la vez, que lo abrumaba.

Se dejó llevar por el menor, abrazándolo por la cintura.

El castaño se separó levemente luego de un rato, abriendo los ojos.

—Perdona—volvió a decir—Pero te quiero. Mucho. Me comportaré como idiota, pero esa idiotez no es mayor que mis sentimientos por ti.

—Como dicen muchas veces... "eres mi idiota". Aunque no eres idiota. Sólo un poco... eh... impulsivo—intentó suavizar el danés.

Noruega sonrió, acariciando la nuca del mayor como si éste fuera un gatito.

—Y también—continuó Dinamarca, pero en voz más baja—...Podrías haberte comunicado de igual forma.

El de ojos verdes lo observó, preocupado y bastante sorprendido.

—¿Acaso escuché mal? —preguntó el menor, escéptico—¿El siempre correcto Dinamarca acaba de sugerir que debería haber hecho trampa?

El rubio se ruborizó completamente, mientras el noruego soltaba una carcajada.

—Se nota que soy mala influencia—dijo Noruega, fingiendo seriedad—Siempre te las arreglas para sorprenderme, Den—finalizó, dándole un beso en la frente.

—No lo digo por hacer trampa. Eso está mal—murmuró Dinamarca, todavía avergonzado—E-es que te extrañaba—decidió cambiar de tema—¿Puedes quedarte esta noche aquí, por favor? —pidió, acariciando tímidamente el brazo de la nación vecina.

—Encantado, mi rey—respondió el otro con una ancha sonrisa. El danés creyó que era imposible sonrojarse tan seguido, pero ese apodo usado por el castaño lo logró—No es como si me dejaras otra opción. Más cuando lo pides "por favor".

—Te pregunté si querías... claro que tienes otras opciones.

—No elegiría otra opción el día de hoy, ni tampoco mañana.

—Tampoco elegirás la opción de ponerte pantalones, ¿me equivoco?

—Efectivamente. Me conoces bien—le dijo Noruega, y terminó momentáneamente con esa conversación besando al otro.

**Fin~**

* * *

Aquí termina. (Carajo, como amo escribir sobre esta pareja o3o -mucha emoción-). Planeo hacer una secuela SuFin con lo que le pasará a Fin con el sueco. Eso sí, cuando encuentre tiempo e inspiración. Últimamente he tenido ambos... pero nunca se sabe cuanto dura e.e-

Ah, no me odien a Fin. No es el villano del fic, aunque lo parezca. Noru y él son BROTP. BFF. Bromance. Como quieran llamarlo~.


End file.
